Destiel Drabble Dump: Quick and Dirty Edition
by SibylVanestiel
Summary: Slash. Panties, BJ's, Rumpled trench coats.


1.

The rumpled trench coat was tossed aside as fast hands moved to loosened buttons on both sets of clothing. Hands met flesh; then lips; then teeth. Nipping at Dean's chest, teasing with his tongue, Castiel moved down the man's body. Dean pulled the angel back to his eye level, wrapping his lover's arms around him, bringing his lips back to his own. Never letting go, he manoeuvred the angel to the sofa- removing every remaining piece of clothing between the two of them, as he paced backwards to his target. Pushing Cas on to the cushion, he climbed on top and continued his assault on the rough lips he couldn't tear himself away from. Grasping for Castiel's cock, he held his own in his hand as he stroked them in time. The hot flesh and hardness pressing into his own sent a shudder through his body; choking out a moan as he bit down into his angel's lip. The warm cum spilled onto Cas's chest as his hand found Dean's ass; thrusting up into the hunter's hand.

2. First BJ

"Dean, are you sure about this? You don't have to…"

The angel's words died in his throat as Dean's lips enveloped his cock.

There was no comparing the sensation to anything else he could have imagined: Dean's lips on his own had given him a weightlessness he had never known- even when he was in flight. Dean's hands on his body or both their bodies rubbing against one another stirred a hunger in him that dwarfed the effects of Famine. Dean's hand wrapped tightly around his cock, could bring him to a place of desire he lost himself in. But the newness of this next level of lust surpassed all others.

A warm wet tongue teased his head; lapping at the slit, made Cas arch his back and groan with satisfaction. He wanted this; he knew he would from the moment he had learned what it meant to feel, really feel. For thousands of years he had watched the human race- seen them pleasure each other in countless ways, and never take an interest. Until the moment Dean had touched him he didn't understand just why humans would do such things.

"Dean, I…"

"It's ok, Cas."

The hunter whispered into Cas's groin, placing a calming hand on his thigh before driving the angel's stiffness back into his mouth with a force that made the Cas's breath hitch and his body buck.

Castiel was enjoying himself, there was no question, but he couldn't help feel that Dean could not be getting any gratification of his own. In fact, he couldn't help but imagine taking things to the next level. He knew what was involved in intercourse, but never having participated himself it seemed the only thing he actually wanted was to be one with his hunter. They were going slow, working up to the act, for obvious reasons, but Cas was never fully satiated because there was always something new to discover in Dean's touch.

Dean liked being the one to show Cas everything there was to know about sex, even if he had to figure some of it out as he went. They were both new to so much of it that they were taking it slow, but a part of the hunter wanted nothing more than to turn that angel over and push himself inside. For now though, this would do; this would be enough to give him that perfect hard-on he had recently re-discovered but never before appreciated. He was like a teenager again, sexually frustrated and loving every moment of it.

Dean didn't know what he was doing, but he knew what he liked when he was the one receiving. He liked the smoothness of Cas's length between his lips, the hardness, and the warmth of his body. He liked the taste of the angel's skin and the smell of him. He mimicked moves he had experienced himself, but it was also an instinct. The way Cas responded made it erotic, made him want to tease, and suck, and bite, and lick, and kiss, until he felt the warmth of Cas coming in his mouth.

But the angel wasn't willing to let go yet, so the hunter cupped his balls with one hand, gently rubbing his thumb over them in circles as he pumped with his other hand and his mouth in sync. When Cas leaned back and reached out to grasp Dean's shoulder he knew his hard work was going to be rewarded.

With a buck and a shudder the angel moaned at the loss of himself and Dean swallowed him down, licking him clean.

Stroking his face from his nose to the point of his chin Dean took a deep breath and looked into his angel's eyes.

"I'm sorry that didn't bring you to fruition as well, but I can attest that I do enjoy fellatio."

Dean's eyes widened as the smile crept across his face, leading to a laugh that exploded out of him. Clapping the angel on the shoulder he pulled him into an embrace. Sighing into his ear he chuckled.

"Cas, that was more than pleasurable for me. Seeing you this way is all the fruition I need."

3. Cas in panties:

The lace was softer than he imagined it would be; this was no synthetic fabric. The silky material rustled lightly against his trousers when he walked, but it seemed everyone else was oblivious to the noise. He didn

't really know what to expect when Dean had asked this of him, but it was a pleasant surprise.

Dean would be arriving back at the motel shortly; the angel was more than ready. He would wait for instruction, but he was humming with excitement at the idea of Dean seeing the panties. Pleasing him was always his first priority, and it made him hard just to think about it.

The purr of the Impala could be heard through the thin walls, but Cas stood at the foot of the bed; still as if he were made of marble.

Sweaty, dirty, and a little bloody, Dean wretched the door open and slammed it closed, crossing the room in a only a few strides. Tossing his bag at Cas's feet he pulled the angel by the collar, covering his lips with his own. Rough hands forcefully removed clothing, as Cas responded; reaching for Dean's fly. A smirk played across the angel's lips as Dean reached into his pants and felt the slippery fabric of the panties under his fingers. The taste of Dean's blood in his mouth coupled with the brush of fingers on his ass caused him to moan loudly, and he wondered for a split second just how thin the walls were.

There is no need for words anymore; no time for any; as Dean pushed his own pants to his knees and pulled Castiel to the small dining table behind him. The angel's cock twitched as the hunter did away with his pants and bent him over the cold hard surface. There was a quick ripping sound as the tightness of the lingerie gave way, just enough to allow Dean entrance. The cool slickness of the lube on his skin replaced the warmth of the fabric he had grown to enjoy.

Suddenly, they were locked together, moving in time, groaning and pushing and rubbing as they moved closer to cumming. Dean's hand reached around to pull the loosened ribbon of the tie Cas wore, wrapping his other hand in the ruined panties around the angel's thighs; he rode out the wave of pleasure as the angel bucked against him. Cas could no longer resist, as his hand found his cock; stroking in time with Dean's final thrusts. Shouting each other's names, they erupted as one.

Panting, they straightened themselves; but neither of them could help feeling a loss at the ripped underwear.

"I'll buy you another pair." Dean smiled as he pressed a final kiss on the angel's lips.

"I would like that very much." He smiled in return.

4. Dirty Scrabble

It started out as an innocent game of Scrabble; but once Dean got the perfect combination of letters it was all downhill from there.

"Cock- add triple letter score- and I am winning." The hunter scratches the pencil across the pad, adding up all his letters with a smirk.

"I will just build off of this K over here, and… S. U. C. K. Double word score and that puts me back on top with 128 points."

"Cas, you can be on top whenever you like." Dean's grin is all it takes for Castiel to come undone.

He lunges across the table, throwing the board to the floor; as the tinkling of tiles pepper the lino he is already freeing Dean from his clothes. Lips move over one another until they are in a frenzy of thrusts- cumming at last into one another's hands.

"I like this game." Cas smiles as they put themselves to rights again.

5. Impala Sex

The cool metal of the Impala's hood felt nice on his back, as Dean's warm flesh covered his front. When Cas had suggested they pull over he didn't imagine the hunter would be so responsive to having sex on his beloved car. He was pleasantly surprised.

With his trousers around his ankles and his shirt bunched up underneath him he wasn't very comfortable; until he felt Dean's warm, wet mouth on him. The hum of the man's lips sliding down his cock caused the breath to hitch in his throat.

A little nip of teeth at the tip and he was squirming with desire.

"Dean, it has to be now." He moaned.

Rewarded with the jingling of the hunter's belt unfastening, he made himself ready. The intensity of the pressure passed quickly and suddenly Dean was inside him; using his hands to keep the angel on the edge.

Castiel looked up to see a thousand brilliant stars before locking eyes and hands with his lover as they both came to a finish.


End file.
